


Miraculous Ladybug Sentence Starter Oneshots

by ColorAddict



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorAddict/pseuds/ColorAddict
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that were requested on my tumblr account.  Here is a link to the original post that all of these sentence starters are from: https://addicted-2-color.tumblr.com/post/163368511858/addicted-2-color-rpmemesfam-romance-sentence





	1. DjWifi “You have me in a way no one else could ever have me.”

“You have me in a way no one else could ever have me.”

Alya and Nino had been seeing each other casually ever since they spent hours locked in a cage together at the zoo. They had gone on several dates to the movies and out to dinner. Up until today, that was all they had been doing. Just casual dates. But Nino had decided that today was the day he wanted to make things official.

“Alya, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before,” he confessed. The two stood facing each other on the sidewalk just outside the main entrance to the school. Lunch break had just begun and Nino had managed to catch up to her just as she began walking home. He had a gentle hold on her left hand and was not letting go until he got his message across. 

“Those two hours we spent together in that cage were some of the best hours of my life. Ever since then, we’ve been having a lot of fun together and I don’t want that to end.” Alya’s eyes widened as he continued. His eyes scanned her face in an attempt to gage her reaction, but he only found shock. She seemed very surprised by his sudden expressions of affection. Despite her silence and stillness, he continued.

“These past few weeks have been wonderful, but I want to take the next step. I need to know that my feelings aren’t one sided. I need to know that you feel the same way about this... about us.”

Nino slowly reached up his free hand to tuck a strand of Alya’s hair behind her ear. He gently curved his index finger under her chin in order to insure that he maintained eye contact as he prepared to ask her the question that had been playing over and over in his head for over a week now. 

“Alya Cesaire, will you be my girlfriend?”

Alya’s expression changed as an incredibly sweet smile spread across her face. Nino already new she was beautiful, but he had never known true beauty until he saw her smile at him like that. A light pink had coated the tops of her cheeks and her brown eyes had glossed over. After what felt like a tortuous amount of silence to Nino, Alya finally began to nod her head slightly.

“Of course I will you big dork!” she replied happily. The brunette wove her arms around Nino’s neck and pulled his face down towards her own. She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned. His hand dropped from her chin so that he could wrap both arms tightly around her waist. Their lips moved in sink for several seconds before Nino broke the kiss so that he could pick Alya up just enough to spin her around once. The new couple laughed out loud as they spun. Nino gently lowered her until her feet returned to the pavement and Ayla smiled at him once more before letting go of his neck and taking his left hand in her right.

“Well since you’re my boyfriend now, I guess that means you get the honor of walking me home,” She remarked. Nino would have been happy to walk her home, but he knew there was one thing that would make him even happier. 

“I’ve got an even better idea. How about we go out and I’ll treat to lunch,” he suggested. Alya nodded and the two turned to walk side by side through the streets of Paris. Hand in hand, both teens felt truly happy just to be together.


	2. DjWifi “Your love is like a drug, it’s addictive."

“Your love is like a drug, it’s addictive,” Nino whispered against Alya’s neck before trailing several kisses down her throat. The two lovebirds had been dating for several months now and were practically inseparable. Mostly it was Nino who seemed to have the most trouble keeping his hands to himself, but Alya surely wasn’t complaining. Today, the couple had originally planned to just hang out in Nino’s room and watch a movie or two. Those plans quickly changed of course, as plans often do.

The teens forgot about the movie entirely the second they lied down next to each other on Nino’s bed. The young DJ was on her the second her head hit his pillow. Now she lay looking up at the ceiling as his lips trailed across her collarbone. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he continued to recite lines of affection in between kisses.

“You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

“I’m so lucky that you’re mine.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

Each sentence was followed by a tender peck as his lips moved across her right shoulder. Alya giggled sweetly as he continued to shower her in praise. She was the one who felt lucky. Nino had treated her like a princess, no, like a queen ever since she agreed to go out with him. Yet somehow, he felt as if he were the one who didn’t deserve her love?

Alya tightened her hold on his neck and hooked one of her legs around his own. Then, in one fluid motion, the brunette managed to flip their positions. A surprised Nino looked up at her in shock as his head hit the pillow where hers had just been. He had no idea Alya was that strong! He opened his mouth to praise her once again when she interrupted him by gently pressing a finger against his lips.

“You’re always the one showering me in compliments and affection,” she remarked in a hushed tone. A devious smile spread across her face as she leaned down until her lips were centimeters away from his ear. “Now, it’s my turn to return the favor.” 

Alya peppered several kisses along his jawline while reciting her own lines of praise before each passionate kiss.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.”

“You make me so happy.”

“You’re the sexiesty guy in all of…” 

Alya’s compliments stopped suddenly as a small “click” echoed through the small room. The sound of a door swinging open followed, along with a very familiar voice. 

“Hey Nino, would now be a bad time for me to get my Physics book ba…” Adrien froze in the doorway as his eyes took in the scene before him. His best friend was lying flat on his back and his girlfriend was practically pinning him down to the bed. 

“I see now is a perfect time!” Adrien proclaimed, appearing completely unphased. “So where are you keeping that book?” Adrien began casually looking around Nino’s room as the couple simultaneously glared at him

“Dude, get out!” Nino yelled as Adrien continued to search the shelving along the back wall. 

“Oh I’m sorry, were you two busy?” he asked, pretending to be completely oblivious. A cheesy grin spread across the blonde’s face as Nino let out a clearly exaggerated huff of distress. Alya sighed and swiveled her hips around so that she could get up and cross the room. 

“Would this happen to be the book by chance?” she asked, holding up a Physics textbook she had found on Nino’s desk. Adrien stepped toward her and happily retrieved the book from her hands. 

“Why yes it is. Thank you very much Alya!” He bowed his head slightly in thanks and Alya laughed out loud at his theatrics. Nino groaned. He couldn’t believe Alya was playing along with this nonsense!

“Well I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Adrien said with one final smile. “Do me a favor and try to cheer Nino up for me would you Alya. Something seems to have him stressed.”

“You have me stressed!” he yelled across the room. 

Alya winked at Adrien and added a quick “I’ll see what I can do,” before walking him back toward the door. 

“Thank you Alya. You’re a doll! You kids have fun now okay?” 

“Okay bye!” Nino called back in a harsh tone as Adrien and Alya continued to laugh in unison. The two exchanged friendly waves before Adrien turned and proudly walked out of the room, clutching his book against his chest.

Alya shut the door behind him and spun back around to face her boyfriend who was staring up at the ceiling in disbelief. “Adrien’s such a sweet kid don’t you think?” she teased as she approached his bed once again. Nino slowly turned his head to look up at her.

“Why do my best friend and my girlfriend both hate me so much?” he asked. Alya chuckled playfully as she moved to reassume her position on top of him. Her legs straddled his hips as she pressed her palms into the mattress at either side of his head. She lowered her face down toward his and pressed a kiss against his lips. His stressed pout quickly vanished as he returned her kiss. His fingers wove their way through her curly hair as their lips continued to move against each other. The two kissed passionately for almost a full minute before Alya broke the kiss to move her lips back down to their previous place at the base of his jaw. 

“I could never hate you,” she whispered before placing a kiss just below his ear. “Now remind me again, where were we?” 

He smiled and wrapped both arms around her waist. “I believe you were in the middle of telling me that I’m the sexiest guy in all of Paris,” he reminded her.

“Well actually, I was in the middle of telling you that you are the sexiest guy in all of Europe. But you were close,” She replied before continuing to trail kisses down his neck. 

They never did get around to even starting that movie, but neither teen really minded. All they needed was their required dose of love and affection from the one they adored more than anything. If love really was like a drug, then they were more than happy to be hopelessly addicted to each other.


	3. JuleRose “You are everything I ever wanted and more."

Juleka and Rose had been dating for the past five years. In fact, today marked their fifth anniversary. Juleka was just expecting a nice dinner. Maybe some flowers or a movie, but nothing more. But of course, Rose never ceased to surprise her. She had really outdone herself this year. The two had gone on a private carriage ride through the streets of Paris. They then eaten dinner together at Juleka’s favorite restaurant, and then even went out dancing. All of which was arranged by Rose. 

Juleka almost felt out of place. Normally, she was the one spoiling Rose anytime she got the chance. However, Rose seemed different today. She had a certain look in her eyes and she wouldn’t stop smiling. Juleka tried not to question it. She was very happy to see her girlfriend smiling. She had to admit, it was quite adorable. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that Rose was up to something. Something big.

The couple decided they were all danced out and that it was time to head back home for the night. They walked hand in hand along the sidewalk and talked about the many fond memories they had shared together over the years. Juleka was still a bit suspicious about Rose’s behavior, but she had just about dropped the thought when Rose suddenly stopped a few steps away from the local park, 

“Jules is it okay if we step into the park for a bit? I know you’re probably tired, but I just wanna lay down and look up at the stars for a few minutes.”

Juleka’s suspicions grew, but she quickly nodded and followed her girlfriend through the park’s entrance. After all, She often had trouble saying no to Rose. Especially on their anniversary. Rose lead her a few feet into the park before stopping and looking up at her with her big blue eyes. 

“Alright, now I’m gonna need you to close your eyes,” she insisted. Juleka raised an eyebrow at her. “Come on, please? Just trust me.” Juleka felt her heart begin to melt. Honestly, how had she managed to get the cutest girl in all of Paris?

“Okay, okay I’m closing them,” she said with a laugh. Her eyes slid shut and she followed Rose blindly over to a small cluster of trees. Rose stopped walking and then moved to stand directly in front of Juleka. 

“Okay now I’m gonna let go, but you can’t open them until I say so okay?” Juleka nodded and she felt Rose’s small hand release her own. She heard the faint sound of Rose taking a few steps back and then a small thud.

“Alright Jules,” Rose encouraged as she shuffled her position one last time. “Now open.”

Juleka’s eyes flew open and immediately widened in shock. She and Rose were surrounded by several of their closest friends and old classmates. Each one was holding a candle and smiling the same dorky smile. The trees were covered in white fairy lights, and a lanterns hung from several branches. However, nothing about the scene before her surprised Juleka more than the sight of her girlfriend down on one knee in front of her. Juleka gasped and both of her hands flew to her face as Rose opened her mouth to speak. 

“Juleka Couffaine. These past five years have been the happiest years of my life,” she began. Juleka was trying her hardest to not just collapse in a ball of happy tears as she let her girlfriend speak. “On the way here tonight, we talked about the many memories we have made in our years as a couple. We’ve been through so much together, but it’s not enough.” Several of their friends were already in tears. Rose even felt herself begin to tear up, but even as her vision blurred she continued to speak. 

“I want to keep making memories with you for the rest of my life,” she continued as a tear spilled over an trailed down her cheek. Juleka finally allowed herself to give in to the tears overflowing onto her own face. 

Rose reached a had into her pocket and pulled out a small black box as she approached the question she had been preparing to ask for several months now. 

“You are everything I ever wanted and more. Juleka, will you marry me?” 

Rose opened the box and held it out in front of her. Juleka nodded her head and mumbled “Of course I will” through tears as their crowd of friends cheered. Rose stood up and happily placed the ring on Juleka’s outstretched finger. She then threw her arms around her new fiance’s neck and the two girls shared a kiss as their friends continued to clap and cheer. Their lips parted and Rose smiled up at her fiance. 

“I love you,” the blonde whispered wholeheartedly. 

I love you too,” Juleka mumbled in reply before scooping Rose up into a hug and spinning her around. The two giggled in unison as Juleka lowered Rose back down toward the grass. They joined hands and turned to go greet the large crowd of crying friends that had been trying so hard to not just run up and start a group hug. Nino had managed to get the whole thing on video, despite Alya crying in his arms. Marinette and Adrien were both complete messes. Mylene was the first to run up and hug both of the girls while Ivan hung back trying his hardest to keep it together. 

Juleka had never felt happier in her entire life. The day that had started out perfect had finally come to its even better ending. She was going to spend the rest of her life with both her best friend and the love of her life. This truly was the best anniversary ever.


	4. LadyNoir “I do love you, more and more each day.”

“I do love you, more and more each day.”

Ladybug had grown used to Chat Noir’s almost daily confessions of love and affection. At first she found them flattering and silly, but that had changed over time. Over the years, his confessions grew more serious and honest. She began to realize that he truly had deep feelings for her, and this annoyed her for some reason. Not because she wasn’t flattered, and certainly not because she found Chat unattractive. His confessions had only started to bother her for a very different reason.

“How could you possibly know that?” she remarked under her breath. Chat’s expression quickly changed from loving and endearing to confused. He had never gotten that type of response from her before. 

“Chat, you don’t know anything about me! Not the real me anyway. You’re only in love with the person you think I am.”

His piercing green eyes widened as ladybug wrapped her arms tightly around her own waist. She sat down on the edge of the rooftop they often used as a meeting place and turned to face away from him. 

“How could you say that? Of course I know you.” he insisted as he slowly approached her. His footsteps were very cautious as he walked across the wooden tiles of the roof. He had never seen her look so vulnerable before. Her shoulders were very tense and her sapphire eyes were focused down on her lap. She took in a sharp breath and looked up at him as he finally came to stand directly next to her.

“Chat I know you think you know me. You think I’m some perfect, confident, beautiful being who could do no wrong, but i’m not!” Her voice slowly began to rise as she continued to speak. “I’m none of those things Chatton! The real me is clumsy, and shy and forgetful. I could never even begin to fit your expectations.” To Chat’s horror, he caught the glimpse of a tear trailing silently down her cheek as she quickly turned her focus back down toward her lap. “The real me could never live up to anyone’s expectations,” she mumbled as she began to shake. More tears managed to travel down her face faster than she could wipe them away. Her vision became extremely blurry and her breathing grew more and more unsteady. 

Chat knew he had to do something. He had to convince her that she was wrong. He didn’t expect her to be perfect. No one could be confident and level headed all the time. Over the years, he had seen many of Ladybugs flaws and he had grown to love each and every imperfection of hers. He sighed and began to sit down next to her. His hand lightly reached out to caress her cheek so that he could gently turn her face back towards his own. He smiled the sweetest smile she had ever seen when she finally gave in and let him regain eye contact. Chat gently wiped a few stray tears from her face with his thumb. He wasn’t very surprised to find that she was even stunningly beautiful while crying.

“M’lady, I’m very sorry for making you feel that way,” he began as he leaned in a bit closer. “I never meant to make you think that you had to be perfect and confident all the time.” Ladybug’s shoulders relaxed slightly and Chat could even feel her gently lean into his touch as he continued to wipe tears from her cheek. 

“We’ve been partners for more than two years now, and I’ve learned a lot about you in that time. I know that you are one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met, and I know for a fact that you’ve got quite a temper.” Ladybugs lips moved to form a slight pout that was almost childlike and Chat had to remind himself not to laugh as he continued. “And don’t you dare think for a second I don’t know about your clumsiness bugaboo. When we first met, you fell out of the sky and knocked me right off of my baton. We would have fallen straight to the pavement if we hadn’t gotten tangled up in a mile of Yoyo string.” A small smile broke through her pout and her breathing had considerably calmed down since he began. 

“And even though I know you’re flawed in more ways than one, I also know that you are caring, smart, beautiful and extremely talented. A mask doesn’t make you a different person M’lady. It just helps you show a side of yourself that you didn’t know already existed. Frankly, I’ve seen many different sides of you over the years and I’ve fallen in love with every single one.” A confident smile spread across his face as he finished his speech. It was clear that he had gotten through to her, at least a little bit. 

Ladybug opened her mouth as if she were about to respond, but no words came out. Afterall, people always say that actions speak louder than words right? Maybe that was why Ladybug decided it would be better to just lunge her entire body forward and press her lips against his. 

Maybe it was because she simply couldn’t think of anything good to say in response to his confession. 

Maybe...maybe she had slowly fallen for him over the years. 

Whatever the reason was, Chat didn’t really seem to care. He froze in shock as first, but then quickly moved to wind his loose arm around her waist. His right hand continued to caress her face as he gently tilted her chin upwards to deepen the kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft and passionate at the same time. He slowly studied the way her body curved under his touch as he flattened his hand against the small of her back. The two kissed for what felt like several minutes before their lips parted. Their foreheads rested against each other as their eyes slid open and they studied each other’s expressions. Both teens were blushing considerably and both had yet to let go of their partner. 

After staring at each other in complete silence for almost a whole minute, Ladybug was the first to find her voice. “Thank you Chatton. I really needed to hear that.” The smile he had come to love so much spread across her face as she dropped her arms from his neck and began to lean away. Chat released his hold on her waist and happily returned her smile as his hand dropped from her face. 

“Anytime bug,” he whispered affectionately. The two continued to exchange smiles as they prepared to part. Ladybug took a step toward him and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before throwing herself off of the rooftop. Chat lightly pressed his fingers to the spot on his cheek where her lips had just been. He hoped he would never forget the way her lips felt against his own. If he should forget, he hoped she would be so kind as to remind him time and time again. 

Marinette landed on her balcony and her transformation fell away as she slowly descended the staircase into her bedroom. She reached out to catch a weakened Tikki out of the air and placed her next to a bowl of cookies she kept at her bedside. Marinette flattened her hand against her chest and flopped down on her bed to stare up at her ceiling. 

The rapid thumping in her chest grew as she closed her eyes and allowed the scene to play out again in her head. She could still feel his gentle touch on her cheek. She knew that she had never fully gotten over Adrien. However, that didn’t mean her newly found feelings for Chat weren’t real. The beating in her chest and the blush on cheeks were both very real. Chat was her best friend, and he never failed to bring a smile to her face. Maybe, just maybe, there was room in her heart for both of the blond haired, green eyed boys in her life.


	5. LadyNoir “There is nothing more romantic than Italian food.”

“There is nothing more romantic than Italian food.” 

Chat looked up from his lap to glance inquisitively at the beautiful girl sitting next to him. He and Ladybug had finished patrol quite early for once, and had decided to sit together atop the Eiffel Tower. Every time Chat was lucky enough to get some down time with his lady, he tried to make the most of it. This usually included seeing how much he could learn about her, without crossing a line. Tonight’s question was simply “what is your idea of a perfect date?” To his surprise, she had answered without hesitation.

“Really? I didn’t know you liked Italian food M’Lady” he commented as his eyes took in the image of the way the moonlight highlighted her every feature. She smiled and turned to make eye contact with her long time partner. 

“Spaghetti is one of my favorite foods!” she beamed at him. “A nice Italian dinner, with some candles and music would be perfect.” 

Any date would be perfect as long as it were with you he thought to himself as she continued to bless him with the beautiful smile he had committed to memory sometime in the two years he had known her.

“And the perfect end to a date like that?” she asked herself out loud as her smile brightened and her eyes slid shut. “The perfect end to a date like that would have to be a simple slow dance under the stars.” She then lightly blushed and turned her eyes away from chat to look down at the streets below. Much to Chat’s dismay, her smile fell as she sighed and confessed “too bad i’m the worst dancer alive.”

Chat’s ears perked up at that. He knew how to dance. Actually, he was very good at dancing. An idea popped into his head immediately and he really hopped that it wouldn’t cross any boundaries. He had never crossed a line with his lady and he didn’t plan to start today. However, he figured it couldn’t possibly hurt to ask. 

“M’lady, you may not believe this but I actually took ballroom dance lessons for a few years when I was younger.” Ladybug’s expression changed from embarassed to surprised as she turned to look at him once again. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to show you some basic steps,” he suggested hesitantly. To his surprise, she actually appeared to be considering the idea as she continued to silently stare into his eyes. She blinked slowly and took in a breath before nodding.

“Yeah I think I would like that. Learning how to dance without making a fool of myself couldn’t hurt right?”

Chat chuckled and slowly began to stand up on the flat beam they had both been sitting on. “M’lady I ensure you that I’ve never once thought of you as foolish.” Her embarrassment seemed to disappear completely as Chat offered her his hand. He bowed his head a bit and confidently asked “may I please have this dance?” Ladybug giggled as she took his outstretched hand and stood up across from him. 

“Yes you may,” she responded as he stood up tall and held their joined hands out at almost shoulder height. Ladybug took a step closer to him and placed her free hand on his right shoulder. Chat wound his free arm around her waist and pressed his gloved hand against the small of her back.

“You’re sure this is alright?” he asked her once to make sure she was comfortable with him continuing. To his relief, she smiled once again and noded. 

“I trust you with my life Chat. I think I can trust you to respect my boundaries.” She broke eye contact briefly only to look back down at the city below. “Just promise me I can trust you to not let me trip and fall off of the Eiffel Tower.” 

His hold on her strengthened gently as he tilted his head to look into her eyes once again. “I would never let you fall,” he promised. She nodded and took in a deep breath. Chat waited until she assured him it was alright to start before he made the first move.

The two danced for several minutes. Chat gently talked Ladybug through the steps. They went at a very slow pace, and ladybug had stopped several times to apologize for stepping on his toes. Chat never once lost patience with her as they repeatedly stopped and started again. How could he ever lose his patience with her? The more time he was allowed to spend holding her this close, the better. Her hair smelled almost like a bakery and he could feel her steady breathing against his neck. 

Chat would have danced with his lady through the night if it were up to him. Sadly, it wasn’t up to him. It wasn’t up to either of them. All too soon, the familiar beeping sound began to ring out from both of their miraculous at the same time. They had been transformed for hours now, and their kwami were bound to run out of energy eventually. The two stopped dancing and ladybug took a step back from chat. He tried not to let his disappointment show as she broke all physical contact with him. 

“Well I guess that’s our cue to end tonight’s lesson.” Chat nodded in agreement as a second beep sounded from his ring. She turned away from him and fished for her yoyo before turning her head to look back at him over her shoulder. “You know I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime.”

His expression lit up at the idea of getting the chance to dance with her again. He nodded and remarked “I would like that too.” She graced him with her stunning smile one last time before waving goodbye and swinging out across the city. Chat watched her until her form flew out of his sight. A third beep broke him from his trance and he lightly shook his head before jumping from the tower. He made it through his bedroom window just in time. Adrien fell asleep with the biggest smile he had expressed in a long time stretched across his face. He could not wait to dance with her again.


	6. MariChat “You caught me, I’m a hopeless romantic,”

“You caught me, I’m a hopeless romantic,” Chat proclaimed as he pulled a full bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. Marinette’s eyes widened at the gesture. She had only mentioned her birthday to Chat once months ago. She never expected him to decorate her entire balcony while she was out with Alya. Strings of lights were hung all around her. He had left two wrapped presents on the floor in front of her lounge chair. She always knew he was a fan of large gestures, but this? 

“This is all too much Chat. How did you even manage to bring all of these decorations here?” she questioned as she slowly took the flowers from him. He had to have made numerous trips across the city in order to move everything. She was only gone for two hours!?

“I had to make a few trips, but it was all worth it to see the look on your face,” he said with a wink. Chat reached out to gently take Marinette’s free hand in his and place a gentle kiss to her knuckles the way he had a million times before. Marinette rolled her eyes, and turned to place the flowers down on the small table beside them. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hide her smile. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her after all.

“Well thank you,” she finally declared. “This is surprisingly sweet of you.” Chat placed his hand over his heart as a false look of hurt crossed his face.

“I’m offended by that statement princess. How dare you assume I’m incapable of being sweet. Maybe I should just take these rather luxurious gifts and leave,” he teased. Marinette laughed and took a step forward so that she could wrap her arms around him in a thankful embrace. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled a second time into his neck. He chuckled and returned her hug. 

“You’re very welcome princess.” Marinette pulled away and took chat’s hand between both of hers. 

“Can I open my luxurious presents now please?” she pleaded. Her eyes were the biggest he had ever seen them, and she had the goofiest smile ever plastered across her face. His heart nearly melted as he nodded and then let her lead him to the chair he had placed the presents in front of. Marinette sat down in front of the small pile of gifts and her partner sat beside her. The first gift was a small box, wrapped in silver paper. She gently untied the gold ribbon on top before tearing open the paper. 

The wrapping paper fell away and left behind a small white box. Most likely a jewelry box. She opened the small box to see a sparkling silver necklace nestled in white fabric. At the end of a sterling chain, hung a tiara shaped charm with a cursive letter “M” engraved into it. 

“Chat this is beautiful,” she breathed out in awe of the necklace. Chats face lit up as he watched her turn the charm over in her hands.

“A beautiful necklace for a beautiful princess,” he whispered with a subtle wink. Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Please tell me that the second gift isn’t nearly as extravagant as this one,” she pleaded as she fastened the small chain around her neck. 

“No, I assure you I didn’t spend a single cent on this one,” he insisted as he handed her a much larger box. The wrapping on the second gift was bright green. Marinette slowly pulled away the thin layer of paper to find a large white box. She placed the box in her lap and removed the lid to reveal an oddly familiar piece of blue fabric. Marinette’s eyes widened in disbelief as she pulled a blue hand knitted scarf out of the box.

“Ch-chat…” she stuttered out as she turned the fabric over in her hands. “Where d-did you g-get this?” 

“Well actually it was a gift. My father’s assistant gave it to me last year for my birthday and she told me it was a gift from my father.” Marinette could hear her heart beating in her ears. This couldn’t possibly be the scarf she thought it was. The chances were so small, but the fabric felt exactly the same. 

“One day when I was wearing it, my father approached me and ask me where I had gotten such a well made scarf. I knew in that moment that he had probably just told Nathalie to buy me any present she could find and say it was from him. Ever since then, I couldn’t bring myself to wear it.” Marinette’s eyes began to fill with moisture as he continued to tell his story. All evidence was falling into place, but there was only one way to know for sure.

“Why do you ask? Do you not like it?” chat asked nervously. Marinette didn’t answer him. She fumbbled with the scarf until she found the small white tag at its end. With one look at the tag, she felt her heart fall into her stomach. The brunette slowly turned to face him again. 

“Chat did you ever bother to check the tag on this?” she asked. His expression changed from nervous to confused as she passed the scarf over to him. His eyes slowly focused on the small signature sewn into the white tag in black thread. The fabric fell gently to the floor as his fingers went limp. He felt his eyes widen in horror as he turned to look at a now crying Marinette. She smiled back at him as tears continued to trickle down her face. 

“Hi Adrien.”


End file.
